


Solo una

by Metuka



Category: NCIS
Genre: 8x24, F/M, Insight, Pyramid
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziva ya había pasado por todo aquello, no iba a cometer el mismo error de nuevo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solo una

Evasivas. Secretos. Mensajes. Promesas vacías. Vaguedad. Pero, sobre todo, el “no te vayas” que le dedicó. No eran nada nuevo. Ya lo había vivido todo, hasta el último gesto. La única diferencia eran los papeles. Los interpretaban actores diferentes.

Al fin tenía sentido ese “eres igual que tu madre” rematado con un “ten cuidado” que su padre le había dedicado años atrás. Al fin lo entendía.

Pero no, ella no entraría en la misma espiral, ella no completaría el círculo. Besó a Ray y agradeció que no hubiera niños pidiéndole a papá que no se marchase. No los habría hasta que el guerrero no dejase las armas. Ya había bastante con un Eli, una Rivka y una Ziva. Por no hablar de Tali y de Ari.

—Una vez conocí a alguien como tú—le susurró.  
—¿Y eso es bueno?  
—No lo sé.  
—¿Qué puedo hacer yo para aclararte las ideas?—ronroneó Ray. Esta vez sus encantos no le servirían, Ziva no estaba dispuesta.  
—Algo que ya te he pedido y que no me vas a dar. Exactamente igual que él.

Ray pareció entenderlo de pronto. Ziva le vio buscar palabras en su mente y rogó que no las encontrase. No quería hablar de ello. Ni siquiera tenía nada que decir. Solo pudo mirarle un instante antes de recoger la cajita, colocársela en la palma de la mano y cerrarle los dedos en torno a ella.

—Devuélvemela cuando ya no sea solo una promesa. Cuando ya no te parezcas a él.


End file.
